1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switching devices for energizing lights, appliances and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-powered switch initiator device to generate an activation signal for a latching relay. The power is generated through an electroactive element and is sent through signal generation circuitry coupled to a transmitter for sending one or more unique and/or coded RF signals to one or more receivers that actuate the latching relay. The receivers have the ability to store a plurality of codes in order to respond to multiple transmitters and multiple transmitter functions. The invention also includes the use of one or more transceivers that are powered by the electroactive generators or by the generators in conjunction with rechargeable batteries for providing supplemental power to the RF transmitter circuit and/or transceivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switches and latching relays for energizing lights, appliances and the like are well known in the prior art. Typical light switches comprise, for example, single-pole switches and three-way switches. A single-pole switch has two terminals that are hot leads for an incoming line (power source) and an outgoing line to the light. Three-way switches can control one light from two different places. Each three-way switch has three terminals: the common terminal and two traveler terminals. A typical pair of three-way switches uses two boxes each having two cables with the first box having an incoming line from a power source and an outbound line to the second box, and the second box having the incoming line from the first box and an outbound line to the light.
In each of these switching schemes it is often necessary to drill holes and mount switches and junction boxes for the outlets as well as to run cable. Drilling holes and mounting switches and junction boxes can be difficult and time consuming. Also, running electrical cable requires starting at a fixture, pulling cable through holes in the framing to each fixture in the circuit, and continuing all the way back to the service panel. Though simple in theory, getting cable to cooperate can be difficult and time consuming. Cable often kinks, tangles or binds while pulling, and needs to be straightened out somewhere along the run.
Remotely actuated switches/relays are also known in the art. Known remote actuation controllers include tabletop controllers, wireless remotes, timers, motion detectors, voice activated controllers, and computers and related software. For example, remote actuation means may include receiver modules that are plugged into a wall outlet and into which a power cord for a device may be plugged. The device can then be turned on and off by a remote controller/transmitter. Other remote actuation means include screw-in lamp receiver modules wherein the receiver module is screwed into a light socket, and then a bulb screwed into the receiver module. The light can be turned on and off and can be dimmed or brightened by a remote controller/transmitter.
Another example of one type of remote controller for the above described modules is a radio frequency (RF) base transceiver. With these controllers, a transceiver base is plugged into an outlet and can control groups of receiver modules in conjunction with a hand held wireless RF remote. RF repeaters may be used to boost the range of compatible wireless remote transmitters, switches and security system sensors by up to 150 ft. per repeater. The transceiver base is required for these wireless RF remote control systems and allows control of several lamps or appliances. Batteries are also required in the hand held wireless remote control systems.
Rather than using a hand held RF remote transmitter, remote wall transmitters may be used. These wall transmitters, which are up to ¾″ thick, are affixed to a desired location with an adhesive or fastener. In conjunction with a transceiver base unit (plugged into a 110V receptacle) the remote wall transmitter may control compatible receiver/transceiver modules and their associated switches. The wireless transmitters send an RF signal to the transceiver base unit and the transceiver base unit then transmits a signal along the existing 110V wiring in the home to compatible switches or receiver modules. Each switch can be programmed with an addressable signal. Wireless transmitters also require batteries.
These remotes control devices may also control, for example, audio/video devices such as the TV, VCR, and stereo system, as well as lights and other devices using an RF to infrared (IR) base. The RF remote can control audio/video devices by sending proprietary RF commands to a converter that translates the commands to IR. IR commands are then sent to the audio/video equipment. The infrared (IR) base responds to infrared signals from the infrared remotes and then transmits equivalent commands to compatible receivers.
A problem with conventional wall switches is that extensive wiring must be run both from the switch boxes to the lights and from the switch boxes to the power source in the service panels.
Another problem with conventional wall switches is that additional wiring must be run for lights controlled by more than one switch.
Another problem with conventional wall switches is that the voltage lines are present as an input to and an output from the switch.
Another problem with conventional wall switches is the cost associated with initial installation of wire to, from and between switches.
Another problem with conventional wall switches is the cost and inconvenience associated with remodeling, relocating or rewiring existing switches.
A problem with conventional RF transmitters is that they require an external power source such as high voltage AC power or batteries.
Another problem with conventional battery-powered RF transmitters is the cost and inconvenience associated with replacement of batteries.
Another problem with conventional AC-powered RF transmitters is the difficulty when remodeling in rewiring or relocating a wall transmitter.
Another problem with conventional RF switching systems is that a pair comprising a transmitter and receiver must generally be purchased together.
Another problem with conventional RF switching systems is that transmitters may inadvertently activate incorrect receivers.
Another problem with conventional RF switching systems is that receivers may accept an activation signal from only one transmitter.
Another problem with conventional RF switching systems is that transmitters may activate only one receiver.
Another problem with conventional RF switching systems is that transmitters may be able to transmit only one signal.
Another problem with conventional RF switching systems is that transmitters may not have multiple activation signals, and that the signals are not selectable from the transmitter.
Another problem with conventional RF switching systems is that transmitters and receivers may not exchange feedback information to indicate completion of the desired action at the receiver.
Another problem with conventional RF switching systems is that there is no display to indicate completion of the desired action at the receiver.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a network of switch initiators and/or latching relay devices that overcomes the aforementioned problems of the prior art.